


CinderHELLA fine

by deathbyfandom



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfandom/pseuds/deathbyfandom
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt for Tina flirting with Farah and Farah being oblivious, except I don't know how to flirt so bad pickup lines happened instead.





	CinderHELLA fine

“Hey Farah, Farah, ok ready, I have another one: are you a disney princess? Cos you’re cinderHELLA fine!” Tina called across the office, she was onto something like her 50th attempt at using pickup lines on Farah, so far no success, she had even resorted to looking up pickup lines.

“Hahaha.” Farah called back sarcastically.

“Oh come on,” Tina said, walking over and sitting on the desk Farah was sitting at, “that was a good one.”

“Was it?” Farah replied, not looking up from the computer screen where she was researching something for the case.

“Yeah! That was by far my best one yet!”

“Mhmm.” Farah replied, “hey check this out-” Farah spun the computer screen around so Tina could see the case files she was reading.

“I’ve read those files hundreds of times Farah, now listen-”

“Ok but look at the wording of this section, it’s weird isn’t it?”

Tina sighed, “I guess, yeah, now listen to this one: damn girl are you wifi? Cos I’m feeling a connection!”

“That’s terrible.” Farah replied, with a small smile and a look of fondness that made Tina’s stomach do flips.

“Well how about this: if internet explorer is brave enough to ask to be your default explorer I’m brave enough to ask you out.”

Farah finally looked up from the computer screen and stared at Tina, her face suddenly contemplative. “You’re serious.” She said after a while.

Tina shrugged. “Yeah, you’re awesome, you thought I was joking?”

“Well I don’t know! I didn’t want to jump to conclusions!” Farah replied defensively.

“Ok well… you wanna go out for coffee sometime?”

“I…” Farah blushed and Tina grinned, “I… would like that.” She said slowly, “yeah, I’d like that a lot.”

“YEEESSSSS!” Tina squealed jumping up and throwing her hands into the air, before calming down, turning back to Farah and assuming what she liked to think was a cool and collected pose, “I mean uh that's cool, cool, cool.”

“Now will you read this properly.” Farah said, pointing at the section she had been talking about before.

“I’ll have you know I did read it if you remember I agreed with you that it was uh weird words and-” Farah cut Tina off with a pointed look, “yeah I was not paying attention, ok what part?”

~~~~~

Now that Farah was thinking about the past few days with the new context of Tina being interested in her it made a lot more sense. She had used a least a hundred ridiculous pickup lines at various times and sometimes just blurted out random facts about herself. When Bart had yelled at Farah Tina was the one who followed her and sat with her.

“She’s a crazy woman, what does she know about law enforcement, she was trying to kill Dirk I was just defending him-”

“Hey Farah, you okay?” Tina had walked in to find Farah pacing and muttering to herself.

“Yeah I’m- it’s fine, I mean she’s not- she doesn’t know what she’s talking about.”

“Well I dunno what she’s talking about, you stabbing her or whatever, but you’re a good person girl, and I am sure you had your reasons.”

“I did! Of course I did, she was trying to kill Dirk but-”

“Nuh-uh no buts, you’re a good person Farah and you would make a crazy good cop, trust me, I am a cop.”

Overall Farah realised she had spent almost all her time with Tina through the past few days, it seemed like whenever the group split up Dirk and Todd would go with Hobbs while Farah went with Tina, and now Farah wondered if that was deliberate. Really she probably should have picked up on it earlier, Tina wasn’t exactly the most subtle.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short but hopefully you enjoyed, you can find me on tumblr at bi-tinatevetino


End file.
